When Mother Walks In
by ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Korra and Asami think that they have won the approval of Korra's mother Senna when they get frisky in the bedroom and are caught in a rather naughty act. What will happen afterwards? Something none of them expected. G!P Korra x Asami x Senna. PWP. Incest. Very heavy smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Yep this is one I have been planning for a while. Korra x Asami x Senna. Not right away though, we've got to build up some sexual tension. Korra and Asami are in a relationship already. This story is also G!P Korra, pure smut without plot, and will of course feature eventual daughter x mother incest. If that stuff aint for you, you can turn away now. For those who are also curious, this does take place in the same universe as my other story Anna's Adventures which Korra and Asami featured in. You don't have to read that story to understand this one (though I won't stop you if you want to read it). Enjoy.**

XXX

''Korra, you can relax.'' Asami chuckled, wrapping her arms around her nervous girlfriend and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. ''I think you were more worried about me meeting your mother tonight than I was.''

Korra didn't know whether to nod in agreement or deny that she was still suffering from nerves. ''I just really want my mom to like you.''

''Well, considering she's letting me stay for dessert, I consider that a good sign.''

Korra wished that she could be as poised and elegant as Asami. All day, Korra couldn't shake away the dread of something going wrong. Asami had been her girlfriend for quite a while now, and she felt that it was important for her and her mother to get acquainted with each other. A nice, small dinner together seemed simple enough, yet Korra feared of something going wrong. It's not that she thought that her mother, Senna, wouldn't like Asami. How could anyone not love Asami? That's what Korra always thought. But, she couldn't stop being worried. Even when she was getting prepared before they arrived at her house, during the greeting at the front door where Senna welcomed them in with open arms, and even throughout their casual conversations at the dinner table.

Senna had prepared them a lovely meal, and everything seemed to go smoothly. In fact, it went too smoothly for Korra's liking. She expected some kind of slip up to ruin things. But, Asami never had a hair out of place. She was the picture of sophisticated grace in a loving dress, while Korra could feel herself sweating underneath her suit and jacket. She didn't need to dress up so fancy she had been told. They were just having dinner with her mom, not going to a 5 star restaurant. But Korra wanted to show her mother how serious things between them were. It seemed to work. Senna and Asami got on like a house on fire and Korra felt so relieved.

Now, the two of them were together upstairs in Korra's bedroom while Senna got dessert prepared. Korra's mother innocently believed that Asami had never been to her home before or seen her bedroom, so she wanted her daughter to give their guest a tour.

Little did Senna know, Asami has snuck into Korra's bedroom...quite a few times, and they've done quite a lot of things together.

Korra sighed. ''I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you.''

''Korra, you haven't embarrassed anyone. I've had a wonderful time, and your mother is lovely.''

''Yeah, mom is the best,'' Korra admitted. ''I'm really happy she likes you.''

''I wanted to make a good first impression.'' Asami said, her hand trailing over Korra's arm, feeling her girlfriend's muscular build under her attire. ''Maybe for the next time I'm invited over, I can be the one wearing the suit.''

''Hey, don't knock my style.'' Korra jabbed. ''I think I rock a suit.''

Asami stared back at her with eyes filled with love. She leaned in and kissed Korra. ''You do...although, I quite like it when it's on your floor.''

Their kissed started slowly and gently before it lasted a few seconds too long and became more heated. Korra held Asami's face in her hands, stroking her cheek with her thumb as Asami pulled her closer so that their bodies were touching. Korra groaned into the kiss. ''Asami, my mom is literally downstairs.''

''So?'' Asami said, pulling away so that she could press little kisses along Korra's neck.

Korra threaded her fingers through Asami's locks. ''So, what we're doing now usually leads to something more. And I need to say this...you're a bit of a screamer.''

Asami laughed against Korra's skin. ''Then maybe I need something to keep my mouth busy so I don't scream. Something thick, hard and 12 inches long.''

Another throaty moan escaped Korra. She could feel her cock hardening between her legs, rubbing against Asami's lower stomach with their bodies pressed against each other. Their desire was growing like a burning fire. She couldn't bring herself to stop Asami from opening the buttons of her jacket. Their eyes were locked and Korra's breath was coming out in short pants as Asami dropped to her knees.

Even when hidden by Korra's trousers, Asami could tell that her girlfriend was rock hard. It didn't matter what Korra wore. If she got excited, Asami would notice, and she wouldn't be able to think about any else except having Korra's cock inside of her. It didn't matter where, as long as she could feel them connected. Asami palmed the big bulge, making Korra groan. She rubbed her girlfriend's cock through her pants for a while before kissing the bulge, earning sharper gasps from the muscular young woman. Asami wasn't sure what she liked more. The build-up, or the act in action itself.

Korra wanted to keep one eye on the door, but she couldn't bring herself to look away from what her girlfriend was doing to her. Asami continued kissing Korra's bulge, looking up at her as she did so and Korra reached down to hold her head in place. Asami nuzzled Korra's cock, feeling her own pussy starting to ache. A part of her knew that she shouldn't be doing this. She knew that if Korra's mother walked in on them now, this could be the last night she would be allowed in this house without the police and a restraining order being involved. But she couldn't put out the burning desire. She needed to taste Korra again. She was addicted, and she was willing to take the risk to indulge.

Pulling Korra's pants down, Asami smiled as she was greeted by Korra's very hard cock standing proudly in front of her face. She looked up at Korra and licked her lips. ''Let's keep our clothes on.''

''In case my mom comes by?''

''That's one reason.'' Asami said before she reached out and grasped Korra's cock, grinning as she watched Korra's delighted reaction. ''I just think you look so hot in that suit. I want to see my stud of a girlfriend look dapper while I suck her cock and make her cum. Is that so bad?''

''Asami, what are you doing to me?'' Korra panted.

Instead of answering her, Asami opted to begin slowly and gently stroke her cock. Korra sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the soft embrace. All her worries about the day were fading away as she enjoyed her girlfriend's touch. Her cock throbbed in Asami's hand. Korra then gasped louder when Asami leaned in and kissed the tip. Asami gripped the thick shaft at the base as she started to kiss all over Korra's huge length. Asami stared up with lustful eyes before she pulled back and then took Korra in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down to try and take in as much of her girlfriend as she could. She eased into it, enjoying the feeling of the thick pulsing member reach further down her throat until her mouth was completely full. She loved sucking Korra as much as Korra loved to be sucked by her. A while ago, the idea of giving anyone a blowjob didn't appeal to her. But with Korra? Asami couldn't get enough. She was perfect. The size, the girth, the taste, Korra's firmness and movements were all to her pleasure.

For Korra, this was utter bliss. She bucked her hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of Asami's mouth until her girlfriend was gagging on her big cock. She'd always been concerned that her size would be a turnoff for girls. Having a cock thicker and larger than many wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She'd intimidated past girlfriends who were unsure if they could handle it, and Korra never wanted to push anyone, fearing she would hurt them. But with Asami, it worked completely. They enjoyed the more tender moments as much as the wild nights where they fucked like animals and Asami wanted Korra to use the strength she had accumulated from years of soccer practice and training.

A few minutes passed with Asami enjoying herself sucking Korra before she turned her head underneath and licked Korra's balls.

''Oh fuck yes!'' Korra moaned, feeling Asami's wet tongue coat her balls with saliva. Then Asami sucked on them, giving each of them a special kind of treatment that only she could provide. Korra roughly gripped Asami's black hair, keeping her girlfriend close and encouraging her to continue worshipping her balls, as if Asami needed any encouragement.

''Hmm, I want to see if I can fit both in my mouth.'' Asami grinned. She flicked her tongue across the soft skin, playing with Korra's balls until she felt it getting tighter. She opened her mouth wider and took both balls in, massaging them with her tongue.

Korra groaned loudly, tugging at Asami's hair. ''Asami, I think I'm getting close.''

Asami kept kissing Korra's balls while stroking her cock. ''Do you want to cum on my face or in my mouth?''

''Mouth.'' Korra panted. ''Less suspicious with mom around.''

''Fair enough.'' Asami said. She replaced her hand with her mouth and sucked Korra's cock while massaging her girlfriend's balls with her hand. Korra groaned and moaned as Asami took almost the full length of her cock in her mouth. Korra could feel it going into Asami's throat and it made her dick throb. She shut her eyes tightly as she waited for her reward.

''I'm about to...'' Korra moaned, fucking Asami's mouth as she could feel her release upon her...

That's when the bedroom door opened, and Senna came into view.

Senna had her mouth open, like she was ready to say something, but fell silent when she saw what was happening in front of her. Her face said it all as mother and daughter looked at each other. Korra was paralyzed, unable to door anything. She couldn't even explain herself because her orgasm overwhelmed her. Asami was completely oblivious to their visitor at the door as she sealed her lips tighter around Korra's cock.

Korra didn't know whether to look down at Asami or throw her shocked mom an apologetic glance as she spurted her cum into Asami's mouth and down her girlfriend's throat. Her body jerked, feeling Asami's tongue licked under the shaft. Her mouth was filling with her girlfriend's seed, and Asami hadn't a clue that there was another pair of eyes watching her swallow every last drop, savouring the taste like the dinner the three had shared a moment ago downstairs.

Finally coming down from her high, Korra found the strength to speak. ''Asami...mom...''

Asami let go, still pumping Korra and never taking her eyes away from her girlfriend. ''Oh, do you want me to be your mommy tonight?'' She licked the slit of Korra's cock, tasting any drops of cum still leaking from her.

Korra's body was shaking as Asami's tongue flicked across the slit, even probing inside a little. Her face was bright red, though not for the reason Asami thought. Korra pointed to the side and Asami followed her direction. Her face paled and her heart plummeted to her stomach when she saw Senna gawking at her.

''Oh!'' Asami sprang to her feet and moved in front of her girlfriend to shield her modesty. ''Senna. I'm so sorry...Korra wasn't...I didn't mean...''

What could she possibly say that would get them out of this situation?

Asami waited for Senna to grab her and throw her out of the window. It had to happen. Any goodwill she had built up had been dashed all because she couldn't keep her urges in check.

Senna gulped and pointed over her shoulder. ''I...I just came to tell you dessert is downstairs. I...I...should have knocked. I'm sorry.''

The girls were shocked at Senna's reaction. Sure, the older woman looked stunned beyond belief, but she wasn't going ballistic like they feared she would. It would have been understandable considering what she just saw her daughter get up to with her girlfriend in her own home. But things were quiet for now. Too quiet for Korra's liking. She stepped forward, not even caring that she was now fully exposed and hard right in front of her mother. ''We're sorry, mom. We'll come down in a minute.''

''Get yourselves cleaned up first.'' Senna said. ''Take your time if you need it. I'll leave you two alone for now.'' She rushed out of the room and closed the door behind her, seemingly not being able to leave quick enough.

Korra buried her face in her hands. ''I can't believe that just happened.''

Asami gave her girlfriend a half hearted smile. ''When we think about it, it could have been worse.''

''Could have been worse?'' Korra shrieked. ''My mom just saw my girlfriend deepthroat me. She's never going to look at us the same way again.''

Asami leaned in and held her girlfriend. ''Korra, we're adults. I think your mom knows that we're going to be...doing things together. This was just a one off occasion where she saw us. I think she'll want to talk about it. But it should be fine.''

Korra sighed and nodded. She couldn't find the energy to argue. It's a problem that they can deal with later. For now, Korra had another problem. Her cock was still out and about, very hard and very close to Asami's body. Even after cumming, she still needed more, and having her mom spoil her happy ending left her feel dissatisfied. Her next thought was fuck it. Her mom knew that they were doing now, and she had been told to take her time, so she might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Who knows? Her mom might put up fences around the house tomorrow, so she needed to enjoy this freedom while she could.

She gripped Asami's waist and her hands moved downwards towards the bottom of the skirt of Asami's dress, lifting it slightly. Asami looked at her with surprise. ''Your mom just caught us and you want to...''

''Asami!'' Korra interrupted. ''I'm horny. I'm stressed. Let me just have this please.''

Asami didn't argue. She merely smiled and kissed Korra on the lips quickly before her girlfriend spun her around until her back was pressed against Korra. She moaned with delight before she was bent over, causing her ass to grind against Korra's cock, nestled between her cheeks. She reared her ass upwards and allowed Korra to lift the skirt until she was nude from the waist down.

Korra looked down wide eyed. ''You didn't wear panties?''

''Whatever happened with dinner, you were going to rip them off me afterwards anyway.''

They couldn't wait any longer. Korra grabbed Asami's hips, holding on tightly before she pushed forward and entered her wet and waiting girlfriend. Asami moaned before Korra started pounding her from behind with renewed vigor and strength.

XXX

**I hope that you all liked this chapter. What did you think? What was your favorite part? Don't be afraid to let me know. Part 2 is coming soon. The chapters for this story will be shorter than my other stories, so I'm going to be updating this one regularly. Tell me what kind of sexy shenanigans you'd like to see Korra and Asami get up to, and have Senna involved too. I doubt this will be the last time she catches them in the act. Wink wink.**

**Also don't be afraid to check out my other stories if you interested and I still have a poll going on to help me decide what story to focus on next. You get 5 choices so use them wisely. **

**Thanks everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Senna had a lot on her mind over the last few days.

Ever since she stumbled in on Korra and Asami during their intimate moment, she's been unable to get the image of her head. It wasn't something that she expected to come across. She wasn't naive. She was well aware that there would be certain 'activities' that her daughter and girlfriend would be engaged in, but she didn't expect to walk in and get an up-close look at their antics.

Since then, things have mostly played out without any problems. There was a sense of awkwardness between the three the next time Asami visited, but Senna thought that it would be unfair to scrutinize them for it. With a shrug and a smile, Senna played it off as nothing more than a moment that they could put behind them and move on. However, this proved to be easier said than done for Senna. Because now, whenever she looked at Korra and Asami smiling and bantering with one another, her mind drifted to thoughts about what the two young women got up to when they were alone. Why was she still thinking about it? Surely she could move past it? But something about seeing the two so passionate and erotic with each other when they weren't expecting visitors left Senna's mind buzzing.

It didn't help when, after a few more days passed, Senna found out that Korra and Asami were ready to risk it again.

They had shared another lovely meal together, and while Senna volunteered to clean the dishes afterwards, Korra and Asami departed upstairs. Senna played it off. She thought that they wouldn't try anything with her still downstairs. But she clearly underestimated her daughter's sense of risk-taking. Because when things were quiet for the smallest of moments, Senna heard a faint moan coming from above.

She froze and felt her heart beating faster. She instantly knew what that meant and instinctively licked her dry lips. Things were silent once again. Obviously Korra and Asami weren't trying to alert anyone, but Senna couldn't help but admire their boldness to a certain degree. What was she to do? She didn't want to scold them. They were doing what any young couple would want to do. But she couldn't bring herself to ignore it. Something about knowing what they were doing caught her attention and compelled her to keep listening. She twidled her thumbs and waited. It was quiet. They were playing it safe.

At least Senna hoped they were. She didn't want to be a grandmother yet.

She felt ashamed with herself for wanting to hear what was happening. Without realizing what she was doing until she was already half-way there, Senna started slowly walking up the stairs, careful not to make any noise. Though, she doubted that it would matter. She stumbled in on them before by accident and they hadn't heard her until she had literally walked into the door. At that point, Asami had Korra's cock right down her throat before letting her girlfriend explode on her face. Senna remembered the look on her daughter's face when she was caught. She also remembered the way Korra's face convulse with pleasure as she climaxed. Something about that look made her tremble. It was a look of complete pleasure, different from Asami's, who seemed fulfilled when Korra gave her a facial.

Senna had never experienced anything quite like that...it left her curious.

Shaking away those thoughts, she continued sneaking her way to her daughter's bedroom door. Already she could see that it was locked, so they had learnt their lesson from before. However, one thing they forgot was the small key hole on the door. By now, Senna could hear soft whimpering and moans coming from inside. It was evident what they were up too, and Senna felt herself drawn to see for herself. She knew how wrong it would be. It was bad enough to witness the act by accident, but here she would be willingly watching them. She was Korra's mother. Yet, as wrong as it was, that's what made this more exciting for her.

Wanting to get it over and done with, Senna took a deep breath and bent down to peer through the keyhole. Her eyes widened and her throat hitched at what she saw.

On the bed were Korra and Asami without any piece of clothing between them. Asami lay with her back on the bed while Korra was on top of her, fucking her hard and fast, thrusting her hips with enough force to cause the bed beneath them to shake. Asami clawed her girlfriend's back and had her legs wrapped around the buff girl's waist, begging for more in Korra's ear.

Senna observed them, her face red and her heart racing faster than ever before. Her eyes were drawn to their nude bodies. Asami was the picture of serene beauty. Her body was slender and soft, even with a thin layer of sweat beginning to coat her. Her creamy, bouncy breasts swayed back and forth whenever she took a hard pounding from Korra. Speaking of Korra, Senna knew it was so wrong to admit this, but her daughter's body was mouth watering. The perfect build of lean muscle. She was powerful and gorgeous, especially with the way she was bucking her hips and giving Asami everything she had. Senna couldn't turn her eyes away from them. Something inside her stirred the longer she stared at them. The sights and sounds before her made her head go numb. Every gasp and every creak. Senna was drawn to it all. She bit her bottom lip and kept watching them.

Looking through the keyhole didn't give her the best view, but she could see all she needed to see. As she continued to watch, she felt her own heat building up inside of her. If she wasn't gazing at their bodies working into over time to please each other, she was watching their faces. There was something primal yet loving, with how relentless Korra was fucking Asami, Senna feared that it was too much. But Asami's face said only one thing...she needed more, and Senna could understand.

She watched their passionate affair play out for a minute before she felt her own hand twitch and slowly move down her own body. Her breathing became rapid as she realized what she was about to do. Could she really go through with this? She was already here watching them, was it any more wrong to get something out of this for her? Even if it did involve her own well toned daughter and her equally beautiful girlfriend. She couldn't ignore the wetness that was starting to form between her legs. How long has it been since she pleasured herself? A good while now, but could she really go through with it in this kind of way? Once again, she couldn't think too much longer about it before her hand was already slipping down and resting between her legs, just over her pants. She tried to suppress a moan as she watched more.

She was caught in a haze of lust. She had become too riled up to stop now, even if she wanted to. She needed more, so...she moved her hand underneath her pants and undergarments, letting a soft gasp escape her as her hand rubbed against her slick pussy. She had already become this wet from watching the young couple? Perhaps it had built up from her previous encounter, or maybe it was the taboo nature of the situation. Because there was a point where she couldn't be sure which position she would like to be in out of the two. She once joked that she was jealous of her daughter because of how beautiful Asami was. She was a young lady that would make anyone drool with desire. Whether that be from the mouth or another part of the body, Senna wasn't certain.

But, watching Korra, her daughter, fucking her girlfriend so thoroughly like an animal in heat...Senna wondered what it would be like on the receiving end of such a good, hard pounding.

That thought caused her to touch herself and begin to play with her clit. She cupped her mouth with her other hand and began to masturbate while watching the young lovers. The danger of being caught, ironic given how this whole event started, spurred her on further. She bit her finger as she felt her body tense up. Pleasuring herself further, she dreamed of what it would be like to be in the middle of their passionate nights. The sense of guilt she had felt at the start was beginning to drift away as she allowed the moment to capture her. It felt too good, even if it was so bad. She was starting to move her fingers in time with her daughter's thrusts. She hadn't felt this good in such a long time. She'd never experienced anything like this before, watching two people go at it like this, it was an overwhelming sensation that she wished she had experienced before.

She saw Korra's thrusts becoming erratic and messy. Her daughter's eyes closed as she grunted. ''Asami...I'm cumming!''

Asami rolled her hips and gripped her girlfriend's waist. ''Me too!''

Korra leaned down to nibble on her girlfriend's neck. ''You first.''

Something about her daughter's determination to please her partner first excited Senna more. It was always good to have a considerate lover in these types of situations, and this caused Senna's mind to run rampant with thoughts of Korra making her cum. God, this was unbelievably wrong. Senna knew she was most likely going to hell because of this night, and the many other nights that would follow where she knew she would have wet dreams of this, but it would be so worth it to experience something like this.

Asami clawed the bed sheets and her back arched as she released a scream. Her orgasm washed over her. Korra swept in to kiss her on the lips, silencing her, probably to stop anyone from hearing and have a repeat of before. Senna grinned naughtily. If only they knew.

Actually, what would they do if they knew? Would Korra scold her mother for such an abhorrent act of insectual desire...or would they invite Senna in for the fun? The thought brought the mother closer to her own release. She writhed in pleasure, as did her daughter.

''Fuck yes!'' Korra panted in pleasure before she finally pulled out of her girlfriend.

Senna watched curiously at what she was up to. Her daughter removed the condom sealed over her cock before stroking it furiously, the tip aimed right for Asami. Before Senna could question what was about to happen, she watched Korra throw her head back and let out a primal growl and sprayed a torrent of cum all over Asami's body. Asami accepted it all with eager delight. For the second time, Senna took in the arousing sight of Asami being covered in Korra's release. Her face, body and breasts were coated in the thick white fluid, and once again, Senna was curious to know what such an experience would be like. She finally went over the edge herself. She simply stared at Korra's cock. It was so thick. So huge, and dripping in both their juices. Senna climaxed while staring at her daughter's cock, desperate to know what it would feel like.

Afterwards, Korra and Asami settled into bed together, resting after their moment of passionate, holding each other close. Meanwhile, Senna sat outside the door, gazing down at her own wet fingers. The reality of the situation dawned over her.

She had just masturbated after watching Korra and Asami fuck. Her motherly instincts berated her for succumbing to such an act. Her lust told her to look forward to next time. Because of the love birds were willing to keep going, Senna didn't mind so much anymore.

XXX

**What did you think of this chapter? I am sorry this chapter too longer to get out, I have been busy working on other projects too, but I am going to continue with this story. There are more antics to follow. I want to tease you all a little bit before we get to the climatic moment between our three ladies. Don't be afraid to tell me what you enjoyed, and what you would like to see in the future. Any other scenarios that come to mind?**

**To keep everyone updated about when new chapters will be coming, I am doing a progress list on my profile page. If there are any stories of mine you are looking forward to, you can see there how far along until they're ready.**

**I also have a brand new poll going on my profile page too. This time you get 6 choices for an upcoming story. I will write them all it's just about which ones get top priority depending on how many votes each get. Have a look and vote away if any catches your interest, and tell your friends so they can vote too.**

**Thanks everyone. Ta ta for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

By now, Senna knew that she had succumbed to a consistent pattern...and she loved it.

Almost every time Asami came over to visit, she and Korra would retreat to the bedroom to 'study', as Korra would explain. However, Senna knew the truth, because soon afterwards she would take her spot outside of the bedroom door to peer through the small key hole and watch the two fuck like wild animals. Senna knew this was taboo. She knew that she shouldn't be enjoying herself as much as she was. But she couldn't resist. Any time she caught a glimpse of the two young lovers, ready to go to action and blissfully unaware they were being watched, Senna's hand would reach between her legs. It was an excitement and thrill she hadn't felt in a long time. It was better than those times. The orgasms she experienced were on another level compared to anything else.

She didn't know if it was because she was watching two people in love in the act, or more so because of of the ladies was her own daughter, and she had no hesitation to pleasure herself at the thought of Korra's thick, huge cock. It wasn't that she couldn't get herself off thinking about Asami too, but something about being passionate with Korra sent her over the edge every single time. The idea of having them both would be a dream come true for her. But she knew that she would be rejected. This was so wrong, and she knew it, but she couldn't stop. It hadn't gotten to the point where she could pull her panties down to her ankles without fear of Korra or Asami catching her masturbating outside the bedroom door. Whenever the young couple were finished, they would cuddle and take some time to recover, giving Senna enough time to slip away and clean herself up before it got suspicious.

So, another new day had arrived, and Senna was back in the now normal routine and watching and enjoying the couple.

Rubbing her dripping pussy with her trousers and panties pulled right the way down, Senna was enthralled by the sight of Korra and Asami engaged in a 69 position. Asami was nestled on top of her muscular girlfriend, devouring her cock by bobbing her head up and down so that she could take the whole shaft in her mouth. Meanwhile, Korra couldn't stop moaning as her head was smothered between Asami's smooth legs, hungrily licking and lapping up Asami's gushing juices. Right now, Senna didn't know what position she wanted to be in. A part of her really wanted to have a taste of Asami, licking her lips with desire in the process. But she was mesmerized by how massive her daughter was, as Asami expertly sucked her cock as if it were her last meal, only taking a moment to stop and moan loudly as it seemed that Korra had driven her to an amazing orgasm.

That was another thing Senna quickly discovered. Her daughter was always making sure that Asami was satisfied first and for as long as possible. She was a true lover, and Asami seemed just as eager to please, happily taking Korra's cock back into her mouth once she came down from her high.

Not long after, Korra used her superior strength to roll them both over until Asami was lying on her back, her head hanging off the edge of the bed. Korra got up and stood above her, pointing her wet, hard cock right at Asami's face. With no instructions needed, Asami allowed Korra to thrust her hips and fuck her mouth. Senna could see Asami's neck bulge as she gave her girlfriend an upside-down blowjob. There were a few occasions were Korra would pull out and lean forward so that her balls could get some attention too. There was no shame from Asami having her face smothered by them, as she licked and sucked them, even managing to fit them both in her mouth. Senna never gave too much thought about playing with Korra's balls along with her cock, but seeing the pure look of ecstasy from them both had Senna curious to try.

The mother whimpered, knowing that she was getting close, just as her daughter was. Korra grunted before pumping herself back in Asami's mouth before the beauty tightly sealed her lips around the head as Korra released what was no doubt buckets of cum. Some dribbled down the side of Asami's mouth, matching the dribble juices all over Korra's mouth from licking Asami earlier.

A part of Senna was disappointed that they decided to finish that way. As much as she loved the look on Korra's face when she came and had come to love how desperately Asami swallowed every last drop, she loved the sight of Asami's face and body being painted with Korra's thick threads. It was a feeling she had wondered about, and longed to experience.

It was so wrong, but it made Senna so good to think about how good her daughter would make her feel.

Korra panted heavily as Asami cleaned her cock. ''I think I've got one more round in me.'' Korra said smugly, though slightly tired. Not that she would be one to admit that.

Asami hummed happily, finishing with tending to her girlfriend's cock, and looking up into her eyes. ''I was hoping you'd say that, because there's something I've been missing.''

''What's that?'' Korra asked.

Asami rolled onto her stomach and turned around, facing away from her girlfriend before wiggling her behind. Korra's eyes were drawn to her perfectly shaped ass, as were Senna's eyes. Asami winked at Korra. ''I've been feeling lonely back here.''

Korra smirked, seemingly knowing what Asami was suggesting even if the hidden Senna was still confused. ''My mom could hear us. I don't a repeat of last time, especially in that position.''

''I doubt it. She hasn't seemed to notice for a while now.''

Senna wanted to laugh. Instead, she waited, still wondering what the two young lovebirds were up to. She then watched as Korra went to her desk to retrieve something while Asami waited. The black-haired beauty got up until she was on her hands and knees while Korra got a small bottle and began to pour lube over her hand before pumping it around her shaft. Senna took a moment to watch, noting the way Korra's hand pumped up and down her shaft.

As Korra then got behind Asami, it suddenly dawned on Senna what they were planning, and she was left speechless. In the small amount of time she had been watching them, she hadn't seen them engage in any kind of ass play. She thought it was something they held no interest in. Yet, she was breathless as she watched Korra move closer, aiming her lubricated cock towards Asami's back down. Using a slippery finger, she probed Asami's ass, getting her ready. Asami began to moan, unable to stop the excitement slipping out from her as the best was yet to come. Both literally and figuratively. Droplets of her juices were already flowing down her legs in anticipation. Senna had stopped touching herself at this point. She thought that Korra would be too big, but that might be what increased the pleasure for them. Beforehand, Senna considered anal play something off limits. It held no interest for her. Now, she couldn't wait to see it. She wanted to see Korra fuck Asami's ass.

What she saw didn't disappointed in the slightest.

Korra entered Asami gently, giving her girlfriend a moment to adjust to her size and girth. Senna's hand wandered back downwards to her own pussy as Korra started to slowly pull in and out.

''Fuck, Korra!'' Asami moaned with a beaming smile. ''You're so big.''

Senna agreed. She initially winced, but once Korra started to get into a smooth rhythm, pounding Asami with renewed vigour, she began playing with herself once again. She couldn't tear her eyes away as she watched Korra penetrate Asami harder and faster. It was an erotic sight, deepened further by how quickly Asami adjusted to the sensation. This was far from their first time, and the thought drove Senna wild. Her mind started playing tricks with her, making her imagine she was the one on her hands and knees, with her plump ass facing Korra's cock, ready to take the full length up her ass. Would Korra need to only play with her first? Would she need more than one time to get used to the feeling and the size of her daughter? She couldn't think about that now. Right now, all she cared about was watching Korra fuck Asami hard.

The pace and passion was ramped up. Korra's body was now slick with sweat as she grabbed Asami's hips and fucked her until her girlfriend was pressed down on the bed. She bit her bottom lip, probably trying to suppress her moans to a minimum so that they weren't caught. Senna wanted nothing more than to go into the room and telling her daughter that it was okay, she didn't need to be quiet, nor hold back, she could fuck her girlfriend as hard as she wanted. They could scream to their heart's content. Asami was moaning louder, each thrust by Korra elicited new levels of pleasure. Senna sped up with her own masturbation. This new sex act awakened something inside of her, and she was going to enjoy every moment of it while it lasted.

It wasn't long before the mother was biting down on her bottom lip as she came on done. Despite Asami being the one on the receiving end of a powerful pounding, she had lasted longer. She gushed over her fingers and rode out her ogasm, breathing heavily as she watched the lovers about to reach their own climax.

Korra's muscular body bucked wildly. ''Asami, I'm going to cum!''

''Do it!'' Asami nearly screamed. ''Cum in my ass! Cum inside me.''

Obliging with her girlfriend's request, Korra grabbed Asami's waist tightly, as she gave a loud grunt and unloaded inside of her. Korra pushed as much of her shaft inside of Asami as possible. The look of pleasures on their faces as they absorbed the heated moment left Senna feeling breathless once again.

She wanted to know that feeling.

But first, she would have to practice.

XXX

''I can't believe I'm doing this.'' Senna mumbled to herself, staring at dildo and bottle of lube laying on her bed as if it was an alien object. In a way, it was. She had never considered using sex toys for her own pleasure. Yet, here she was.

She had the house to herself. Korra was at one of her soccer games, and once Korra had her mind set on a game, she would never abandon it. And Asami, the ever loving and loyal girlfriend, was at the game by Korra's side to support her. Senna smiled, thankful that Korra had such a wonderful girlfriend. Though, something inside of her snidely remarked she would be ashamed to have such a sinful mother.

Senna pushed those thoughts to the side. She was alone for a few hours now. She had the music turned up so that her nieghbors wouldn't hear, and she grasped the dildo in her hand. It was the biggest one she could find. At least, it was in the small time she gave herself to explore the shop before grabbing one and darting out before she could be recognized by anyone. Only afterwards did she scold herself by suggesting she could have simply ordered one online. Despite it being the biggest, it still didn't match up to Korra's size. However, what was done is done. She stripped down until she was nude and lay on the bed, making sure she was comfortable. She spent too long trying to get comfortable.

''Come on, stop stalling. Just get it over with.'' She told herself sternly. ''If it doesn't work out, I don't have to do it again.''

To help get herself more in the mood, she began to play with herself. Rubbing her pussy and penetrating with her fingers, her mind conjured up thoughts of Korra and Asami about to have their way with her. She closed her eyes and imagined them climbing onto her body, wet and hard for her. It didn't take long before she was feeling more up for it. She pictured Korra's cock smothered between her breasts. She remembered how much Korra loved it when she would watch Asami let her fuck her tits. She then thought about rubbing her dripping pussy up against Asami's. Her own legs would be tangled in Asami's model like ones, while Korra caressed her breasts and kissed the back of her neck. She wanted to forget that she was imaging her own daughter doing this to her, giving her these feelings of lust. But knowing it was her daughter and daughter's girlfriend is what made it more thrilling.

She was enjoying her alone time so much, she almost forgot what she wanted to try.

Feeling more prepared. She grabbed the sex toy and lubed it up with her trembling hands. Shifting her body so that she was laying on her side, she lifted one leg up, still playing with her pussy after setting the bottle aside, she teased the entrance to her back door with the head of the dildo. She clenched up at the feeling. Senna wasn't sure if it was because she was still hesitant or if this was how she was supposed to feel. Asami seemed to take Korra easily. Senna wanted that. She needed that.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the dildo further inside. She moaned loudly, shocked by the feeling. It was tight and different, but not unpleasant. On the contrary, she quickly found the feeling wonderful. She kept it there for a moment, afraid to move it and rush things too quickly. After a minute, she began to move it on and out, slowly as possible. She now couldn't stop the moans from escaping her. She had no fear of being caught by the lovebirds. Like she said, Korra would never miss a game, so she didn't have to worry about a reverse of the walk in situation. But, she wondered if she had turned the music up loud enough so that her neighbors wouldn't call the police, fearing she was screaming from being attacked.

''Fuck it!'' The pleasure became too overwhelming to ignore. She had been waiting for this long enough. She wanted to have this. It was a brand new experience for her, and she didn't want to feel constrained.

Her moans became screams. She rubbed her pussy faster and fucked her ass harder, trying to get as much of the dildo inside her as possible, wanting to replicate that feeling of Korra taking down to her base.

In the heat of the moment, more thoughts invaded her mind. Before, when searching for toys to help satisfy her needs, she stumbled upon a strapon dildo, one that could be worn around the waist, as if the person had a penis. She wondered what it would be like to get fucked by Asami. She imagined that while her thrusts wouldn't be as strong or hard as Korra's, there would still be equal passion and love there. The thought of Asami fucking her now crossed her mind. At the same time, she wanted to suck Korra's cock so badly. She sucked on her own fingers, imagining it was her daughter's shaft. She didn't care that they were coated in her juices, she found the taste invigorating. Another harsh moan slipped past her lips when she thought about taking them both at the same time in her ass and pussy. Could she handle it? Who would fuck her where? She didn't care. She wished it to be real.

''Korra...Asami! Please...'' Senna moaned, about to reach her climax. It felt so good. She wanted to make this the new norm. No...she wanted to norm to be with them for real. She hungered for their bodies and their love. They were the perfect couple. She had witnessed them. ''I'm...I'm...''

It almost felt wrong to say. It felt forbidden. She had kept quiet when masturbating while watching them for so long. Now, she could be as loud as she wanted. She couldn't hold herself back as she felt herself squirt all over the bed.

Right at that moment, her bedroom door was opened and someone burst into the room, before stopping and staring at the older woman with wide eyes.

XXX

**Dun dun dun, cliffhanger. Who is it that has now walked in on Senna? I can never give these girls a break with the intrusions can I? What did you think of this chapter and what do you think will happen next? Let me know what your thinking and don't be afraid to tell me what you liked and what you hope you see from this story. I want to make this story as good and as sinful as possible.**

**I still have a poll going on my profile if you want to vote for which story you'd ilke me to work on beforehand. And keep an eye on my profile for updates on how my stories are progressing. More is on the way, both from this story and others. Tata for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

''I can't believe they canceled the game. We got all the way there for nothing.'' Korra grumbled, folding her arms over her chest and huffing as she marched down the street towards her home. Asami wasn't too far behind, watching her girlfriend's cute pouting with amusement.

''Well, we now have the rest of the day to ourselves.'' Asami said. ''Why don't we plan something else?''

''But I got myself psyched up for the game. I'm still in my kit.'' Korra said, gesturing to herself so that Asami could take a good look at her girlfriend's soccer attire. An orange shirt with white shorts that did little to hide the young woman's impressive physique.

Asami could see Korra's frustration. It was difficult for her girlfriend to think of anything else whenever a game was on the horizon. To arrive at the pitch and find out that the other team had to call the match off because their bus broke down left Korra feeling devastated. Being the considerate girlfriend, Asami decided to accompany Korra back to her home, and try to console her with soothing words. Not that it really seemed to work. It had already been a few weeks since the last game, so there was little doubt that Korra was amped up for this upcoming game. Now, she had so much energy to burn off and needed a way to vent.

That was when an idea crossed Asami's mind.

Her eyes trailed along down Korra's arms, taking an interest in the strong biceps that she loved to be held in. She began to picture the sweat beads running down Korra's face and was reminded of how sexy she looked when in that state. Not that Korra wasn't sexy normally, but Asami found something so lustfully primal about it, like she knew Korra was working hard to accomplish something. Finally, her eyes drifted downwards further. While she couldn't see any noticeable bulge at the moment, she knew that if her girlfriend got too excited, it would be impossible not to see her erection straining underneath.

Feeling playful, Asami pulled a stray strand of hair away from her face. ''I get it. You built yourself up for a workout, and now you're feeling annoyed you can't release that pent up energy.''

Korra shrugged. ''I guess that's a way of putting it. But...''

She didn't get far as Asami silenced her by pressing her finger against Korra's lips. ''Let me help.''

Without another word, Asami grabbed Korra's hand and dragged her off the path home and towards a nearby wood. They disappeared within the trees, leaving Korra baffled. ''Where are we going?''

''Somewhere we can't be disturbed.''

''Disturbed from what?'' Korra questioned, her head buzzing, trying to comprehend what Asami was plotting. Though it didn't take long for Korra to soon discover Asami's intentions. Her back was pushed against a tree. There was no one in sight as Asami ground her body against Korra's, the black-haired beauty's hands began to toy with the hem of her shorts.

''Using all that pent up energy to fuck me.'' Asami whispered against Korra's ear, licking her earlobe for added effect.

She could hear Korra moan with delight as the two of them began to make out in the open. While they knew that no many people ventured these far into the woods at this time, there was still always the possibility someone could stumble upon them, much in the same way Korra's mom had done so before. Something about that seemed to entice Korra further, as her hands gripped Asami's body tighter to pull her in closer, kissing along her neck while Asami slowly slid Korra's shorts down to her knees. Brushing her hand against Korra's boxers, Asami could already feel her girlfriend hardening. However, knowing that time wasn't on their side, she needed to get her girlfriend to full size quickly. So she spun her body around, rotating her hips so that she could massage her ass against the bulge.

Korra moaned louder as her rigid cock throbbed against Asami's ass through their layer of clothing. Her hand ventured downwards, roughly fondling and squeezing Asami's ass cheeks. She couldn't wait any longer as she reached into her boxers and pulled out her aching cock. Meanwhile, Asami awkwardly unbuttoned her own shorts and let them fall to her ankles, giving Korra the chance to rub her freed penis against Asami's bare ass. The hard member rubbed against the smooth skin for a few seconds before Korra pulled Asami's ass cheeks apart and pressed her thick tip up against Asami's puckered hole.

''Fucking your ass in public like this,'' Korra teased, leaning forward to kiss along the back of Asami's neck as she held her girlfriend's wrists. ''I'm starting to think you like the idea of people catching us.''

''Maybe I do, it's worked for us so far.''

''Even with my mom.''

''It'll be an entertaining thanksgiving story...'' Asami yelpt, unable to finish her full sentence upon feeling Korra enter her ass.

Korra's lips vibrated against Asami's skin, feeling the clenching tightness of Asami's rear over her thick cock. One quick, hard thrust drove her all the way in, and Asami's hushed scream was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. It was a ragged whine, music to Korra's ears, urging her to bury her entire length into Asami. She lingered there for a moment and allowed Asami to stretch out and accommodate her large shaft.

Korra let out a strained laugh. ''If my mom saw us now, I could only imagine her face.''

''Imagining your mom's face while fucking me? I'm jealous.'' Asami joked between pants and wincing as the thrusts began, starting hard and only getting harder.

''You know what I meant.''

Korra held onto Asami as she began pounding her girlfriend faster, thrusting her hips vigorously while Asami whimpered with glee. Once Korra had built up a frantic and intense pace, her hands snaked around to grope Asami's full breasts, cherishing every sweet moment she held them in her palms, pinching the nipples to really get Asami wet and delighted. She felt her girlfriend twitch and clench around her cock. Korra was hammering away at Asami's ass, keeping one hand up to fondle her breasts while the other moved down between Asami's legs. Asami shifted her body and spread her legs as best she could to give Korra better access. Twisting her arm around, Korra trailed her fingers along her pussy, feeling her girlfriend was absolutely soaked, dripping juices down her legs. She sunk two fingers deep inside, making Asami cry out as a jolt of pleasure shot through her.

''Fuck me harder, Korra!'' Asami howled, tossing her head back. The pace of Korra's hips slamming against hers was intense. She could feel herself being stretched wide open. She heard Korra growling with lust as she leaned forward again, licking along Asami's neck. Before long, Korra bit down hard, wrenching another pleasurable cry from Asami.

And fuck her harder Korra did, up until she couldn't hold back any longer. She thrust her hips repeatedly with amazing speed and strength until both their bodies were drenched with sweat, and with one final throb loosed, thick, hot streams of sticky cum were pumped deep into Asami's ass. There was something so animalistic about this moment, that Asami couldn't stop her juices from flowing down her legs. She wanted to indulge in this very lewd and very public display of affection and love. However, their hunger wasn't nearly satisfied. As Asami felt Korra withdraw herself from her ass, she felt Korra grab her hair tightly and drag her downwards.

''Suck my cock!'' Korra growled.

''Yes, let me suck your big cock!'' Asami pleaded as she was dragged by the hair down to the ground, forced to stare down the length of Korra's wet 12 inch cock swaying in her face.

Without hesitation, Korra shoved her hips forward and pressed her cock against Asami's face. Drawing her hips back a little, she took advantage of Asami's opening her mouth to thrust forward and push down into Asami's throat, hearing her girlfriend gag on its immense size. Tugging hard on the handful of Asami's hair, Korra started fucking Asami's mouth.

Asami whimpered, getting used to the feeling of her mouth becoming full, feeling Korra's cock become enveloped down her throat, and Korra's gloriously huge balls slapping against her chin with every push and pull. They both shared a look of pleasure on their faces with Korra's cock pounding down Asami's throat. The incredibly satisfying sounds of Asami's sloppy gagging echoed throughout the woods.

Closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling and sounds going on around her, Korra's mind drifted away for a slight moment, casting an image in her head that she couldn't escape from. She was reminded of her mother watching her fuck her girlfriend's face and cover it with her cum. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the sensation that overwhelmed her, picturing her mother watching them. It was so wrong, and yet, it somehow encouraged Korra to fuck harder and faster, something that delighted Asami, who moaned around Korra's shaft to let her know she was doing a great job. Her hand gripped Asami's hair tighter, guiding Asami, burying her nose into Korra's abs and pushing herself as far down her girlfriend's throat as she could go before allowing Asami to pull back for some air. Asami would take very sharp, quick breathes, not wanting to be without Korra's cock inside her for long. The slick friction increased with Asami's tongue lapping at the rapidly pistoning shaft as its head rubbed against the back of her throat.

This blowjob was so rough and hard, saliva drooled out of Asami's full mouth, running down her chin and getting all over her clothes.

Korra tried to hold back as long as she could on her orgasm, wanting to savor this for every sweet second she could hold out for. Realizing that she was getting closer to the edge, Korra was torn between wanting to pull out and plaster Asami's face in a sticky mask of cum, or fill Asami's mouth with every last drop possible. Asami answered for her. She grasped Korra's cock and removed it from her mouth, gasping for air while slapping the dripping wet member against her face. Seizing the moment, Korra helped in rubbing her cock and balls over Asami's face, as her girlfriend stroked her quickly and impatiently. Soon enough, Korra exploded. Thick ropes streaked across Asami's features, plastered all over her face.

Asami licked her lips and glowed in the aftermath. ''Wow, you were really excited this time. Was it something I said?''

''Sort of.'' Korra huffed, pulling her girlfriend back up to her feet and following up with a loving embrace, tasting herself all over Asami's lips. ''I...I know this is going to sound weird, but my mind went back to when mom caught us.''

Asami's brow lifted, but her smile remained. ''Korra, do you get excited trying to play sneaky around your mother?''

''I...think so?'' Korra didn't sound too convinced. If that was the case, why did she imagine her mother staying around to watch and enjoy the show? Wait, enjoy? What did that mean?

Playing along with Korra's vague description, Asami spun them around so that she was now the one pinned against the tree. She lifted her leg upwards, offering a great view of her soaked pussy, inches away from the tip of Korra's cock. ''Well, you better hurry and finish or your mom might catch us.''

''Aren't we going a little backward here? Ass, mouth and then vagina?'' Korra snickered, her free hand grabbed underneath Asami's leg to hoist it higher as she pressed her slick cock up against Asami's entrance.

''It's not like this is new for us.'' Asami smirked slyly, ready for her girlfriend to plunge her massive cock into her needy pussy.

As Korra dug her nails into both thighs and drove her cock into her with one swift motion, Asami's ragged cry of pleasure could probably have been heard from Korra's house. Asami bit down on her lip, head rolling back as she tried to suppress her sounds of pleasure while Korra tormented her by reaching one hand down to slap her ass. Using her other hand, Korra grabbed another handful of Asami's hair and kept her head back, leaving her neck open for more kisses and licks. It didn't take long for Korra to be thrusting her hips at full speed, pounding Asami's soaked pussy with the sound of their skin slapping together loudly. Her cock throbbed heavily under the incredible, heated pleasure. They lavished in the feeling of their love-making...

Unwittingly both thinking about Senna watching them.

Their eyes were closed, their foreheads pressed together as their bodies joined over and over again. Asami braced herself against the tree behind her for stability and balance as Korra's powerful thrusts shook her to the core. Moans began to spill out more often. Picturing Senna's surprised expression and curious eyes lingering on them caused the pleasure to build up to a point where it was becoming more than they could handle. The taboo thrill turned them on more than they could believe.

Threesomes weren't a new experience for them. Yet, the thought of Senna just watching them was driving them crazy. The dirty thoughts only got worse, or perhaps better, when they pondered the possibility of Senna joining them.

Asami's walls clamped down tightly around Korra. ''Fuck! I'm gonna cum!''

''Me too!'' Korra couldn't take it anymore. She leaned forward and bit down on Asami's neck again before sucking, no doubt leaving marks behind, not that Asami minded.

It happened so quickly for both of them. With a quivering howl, Asami gave herself to the searing hot pleasure, her body shaking all over as she felt Korra throb and pound, pumping load after load inside of her. They whimpered, holding onto each other until their bodies stopped shaking uncontrollably. Korra's bite loosened, turning into soft, reassuring kisses as she felt Asami's hand stroke her short hair.

''Korra...'' Asami whispered into her girlfriend's ear as her kisses drifted up towards her cheek.

''Yeah?''

''I say this half as a joke, and half serious...I want your mom to walk in on us more often.''

Korra couldn't hold back a laugh. ''I was thinking the same thing.''

XXX

After fixing themselves up as best they could and checking to make sure that they weren't spotted, Korra and Asami cleaned themselves and hurried back to Korra's house to relax for the rest of their afternoons.

Still sore, Asami stumbled around for a bit while Korra faced another issue. ''I think you pulled these too much.'' Korra mumbled, adjusting the hem of her shorts upon realizing that they were starting to slip down along with her boxers. If she wasn't holding the hem, she would have been left exposed to the world while walking down the street. To help appear unsuspecting to anyone, Asami wrapped her arm around Korra's and they stayed joined, keeping Korra's shorts up and hiding any bulge that might pop out for an appearance.

''Sorry, I think I was a little too eager.'' Asami apologized.

''You and me both.'' Korra chuckled, then pursed her lips when a thought came to her. ''So...we were both in agreement about my mom seeing us being a turn on?''

Asami nodded, unsure if saying anything would be preferable.

''Am I weird for thinking that?''

''We were both thinking it.''

''But...isn't it wrong to think it would be hot to see my mom watching me have sex with my girlfriend?''

''Wrong? No. Different? Sure. Korra, if you're worried about me thinking any less of you for those thoughts don't worry. I was afraid that thinking the same thing would make you think less of me.''

''No way.'' Korra snapped, taking Asami's hands in both hers. Though she had to let go of one to stop her shorts from falling to her ankles. Despite trying to have a serious moment, they giggled at the action before Korra cleared her throat. ''We're still young. And despite all that we've done, we're still new to this, so we're still figuring out what we like.''

''So...we like this?''

Mulling it over, Korra slowly nodded. ''Yeah. Although, we might want to keep this between ourselves. With how quick mom ran out of the room when she caught us, I doubt she feels the same way.''

In agreement, they shared a quick kiss on the lips before returning to Korra's house.

Reaching the door, they could hear music blaring from inside. Korra shrugged as she reached for her bag to take out her keys. ''Mom must be cleaning the house.''

As soon as Korra opened the door and stepped inside, they heard another sound coming from upstairs to accompany the music. ''Korra...Asami! Please...'' It was the sound of Senna crying out loudly. The two young women paused and stared at each other in confusion, thinking for a second that they were being called, but it was too distant and indirect for that to be the case. And there was something in Senna's tone that sounded desperate. ''I'm...I'm...''

''Mom?'' Korra cried out worriedly. It was pointless as she wouldn't be heard over the music. Her heart pounded and her thoughts jumped to one terrible conclusion after the other. Thinking that her mom was in trouble by some house invade, Korra rushed upstairs with Asami following behind her. They could now hear Senna screaming. Though, it didn't sound like a terrified scream. Practically leaping up the final few steps, Korra ran towards her mom's bedroom door and burst it open, expecting it to be locked.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw her mother, completely naked and sprawled out on the bed with a dildo buried in her ass and her pussy gushing underneath the frantic rubbing of her hand.

Korra didn't know what to do other than stare with wide eyes as her mother finally came down from her high. Once she did, Senna finally did scream from fright as she tried to cover herself with the now soaked blanket on her bed. ''Korra? What are you doing?''

''What am I doing? What are you doing?'' Korra shrieked.

Asami caught up, sliding into view. ''Korra, is everything...'' she stopped when she saw Senna, who was fumbling with the blanket to shield her body. Asami covered her eyes, but she already saw enough to know what was happening. ''Oh my, I'm so sorry.''

Wrapping the blanket around her body, covering her breasts, Senna tried to compose herself, pushing the hair off her sweaty face. ''I thought you had a game today.''

''It was cancelled.''

''Oh...'' Senna panted. Her eyes were drawn to a noticeable mark on Asami's neck. ''I see hickeys on Asami's neck.''

''Yeah, well I see a vibrator up your ass. I think the comparisons are a little uneven at the moment.''

Korra was so shocked by what was happening, she had completely forgotten about holding her shorts up. With the slightest movement of her hips, they came falling down along with her shorts and her very hard cock was now on display for Senna to see. The mother felt another twitch and feeling of heat crawl up her body. This was the last thing she needed after being caught in the moment of a wonderful orgasm. How was it already hard and still growing in this moment? Was Korra getting excited to see Senna like this? Korra quickly reached down to pull up her shorts and cover herself.

Trying to ignore it, Senna sat up. ''I'm sorry you had to see that...I was...I was...you know. I didn't know you were home.''

''If you didn't know we were home...why were you calling our names?''

Senna's face paled. Sighing heavily, she couldn't look Korra in the eyes. ''Sweetie, let me put something on first. I need to tell you both something.''

XXX

Korra and Asami waited downstairs on the sofa while Senna did her best to appear modest. A few minutes later, she came down wearing only a bathrobe to cover herself and sat on the chair opposite them. It was impossible to tell who looked the more shell-shocked by the whole ordeal, as Senna fidgeted with her fingers and bit her bottom lip. ''Korra...Asami...I'm so sorry.''

Surprisingly, it was Asami who replied first. ''You don't have to apologize.''

Korra nodded. ''Yeah, you were just...doing your think. If anything, I guess this now makes us even.''

Instead of getting a laugh out of her mother as she hoped, Senna only sighed more. ''No, we're far from even. I've been doing something terrible. Girls...I've been watching you.''

Their eyes bulged. ''Watching us do what?''

''Everything.'' Senna admitted, dropping her head into her hands. ''I shouldn't have. It's wrong and I understand if you can never forgive me. Ever since I walked in on you, I couldn't get the image out of my mind. My mind was tormenting me after that. I knew you were still having sex and I couldn't stop myself from seeing more. I would sit outside your bedroom door to watch and listen. And I indulged. I indulged. Tell me I'm a horrible mother for doing such a thing. What must you two think of me?''

Neither of them answered at first. It was so much to take in, especially with what they discovered and discussed earlier on the way home. Korra and Asami stared at each other in disbelief, wondering what they could say to defuse the situation. It wasn't helping that with her loose shorts, Korra couldn't keep her growing erection from becoming noticeable once again. Knowing that she was being watched while her and Asami made love, watched by her own blood mother, flipped a switch inside of her, and she could see it was doing the same thing in Asami's eyes too.

''We think that we're all on the same boat right now.'' Korra admitted, surprising Senna. ''Did it really excite you that much to see us? Me?''

Gulping, Senna felt her heart about to beat out of her chest. ''Yes. I've never felt anything like this before. I can't describe it. That feeling of the possibility of being caught by you two, it spurred me.''

Korra licked her lips. ''Did you ever think what would happen if we caught you?''

Senna wanted to say it, but she couldn't bring herself to say those words.

''You wanted to join us?'' Korra said, staring directly into her mother's eyes before she then looked to Asami. ''Asami, what do you think?''

''You're mother and daugther...this should be between you two.''

''You're my girlfriend. This involves you too.'' Korra said tenderly. ''Does it bother you that mom and I have these thoughts?''

''No.'' Asami said without hesitation.

Korra felt a shiver. ''So...should we do something about this?''

''I don't want to intrude. If you want it to be just you two, I don't mind...''

Senna held up her hand to silence Asami. ''No, I want both of you together...'' Despite trembling with anxiety, Senna rose to her feet, standing up as she rolled her shoulders to let her lose bathrobe drop. Fighting back her nerves, she let Korra and Asami look at her in all her naked glory. ''If you'll have me.''

Korra and Asami sat in amazement. Silent with their faces bright red. The only movement from them was Korra's shorts giving up trying to hide her excitement. Instantly hard, her cock flipped out into view, calming Senna's nerves.

With their feelings now open, Senna started walking over to the sofa to join them.

XXX

**Ok...the next chapter is the big finale. It'll be the moment you have all been waiting for. Korra x Asami x Senna action. I've actually almost finished the chapter to give myself a head start so it'll be here in a few days and I hope that it doesn't disappoint. I think Senna deserves to be treated right after all the waiting and anticipation she's been put through. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you are most looking forward to in the big chapter.**

**I am sorry for the long wait with all my stories. I have had a pretty crappy month personally. I need to write to ease my mind and thank you all for your waiting and support. I don't want to let you all down.**

**Tata for now.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Finale

The air had become noticeable thick, and Korra and Asami's hearts were racing in unison as they gazed upon Senna. The woman was naked from head to toe, revealing every gorgeous, mature curve and wrinkle that left them both twitching in the sofa. Korra's erection was practically a raised flag, already leaking from the tip the longer she kept her eyes glued to her mother's frame. She knew that she shouldn't be getting this turned on staring at the body of the woman who birthed her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away, expect to see that Asami was staring at Senna with the same level of enthusiasm and hunger.

Senna was standing a few feet away, almost on top of them when she shifted on her feet nervously. ''Do...do you two want to get more comfortable too?''

Korra could see the hesitation and doubt in her mother's eyes. She sat up. ''Mom, you're beautiful.''

''I'm old.'' Senna stated.

''Like that makes you any less beautiful?'' Asami responded, her mind on the same page as Korra's, wanting the older woman to feel more confident and comfortable.

A hint of a smile formed over Senna's lips while her eyes moved down towards Korra's large cock. She couldn't believe that she could see it this closely. It was within touching distance. She just had to reach down to grasp it, but she didn't want to rush this moment. She knew that it would be hers soon. Her heart leapt into her throat at the thought of Korra's huge shaft being inside her. From where? Mouth? Pussy? Ass? All of the above. She didn't care as long as she got to share it with Asami, even if it was just for one night.

She turned to Asami. ''Since my daughter is taking her time, Asami, may I see you please?''

Asami chuckled. ''Of course, though I can't compare to you.''

''Are you crazy?'' Korra and Senna gasped in disbelief at the same time.

Mother and daughter shared a look with each other while Korra blushed. ''I mean...you're both...very snazzy.''

Senna laughed. ''Snazzy? Is that an appropriate word to use to describe your mother?''

''I guess...the other words I want to use to describe you are inappropriate in a lewd way.''

Senna felt her throat hitch. ''Oh yes, I know that you two have quite dirty mouths, and I want to hear them tonight.''

''Only if we hear yours too.'' Korra said as she finally started to undress, pulling down her extremely loose shorts to leave her bottom half naked. Senna now had a perfect view of her cock in all its glory, along with a set of very big, very delicious looking balls. Senna could be seen drooling while staring at them, wanting nothing more than to have them rub all over her face as she had seen happen to Asami so many times before.

Asami leapt up to her feet and started to strip. ''You two are driving me crazy with your wordplay.''

As Asami removed her layers of clothing, she noticed that she had now caught sight of Senna's eyes a peek at her body. Even wearing just her bra and panties had Senna squirming. The young woman's succulent cleavage provided enough temptation to satisfy. They wondered if Senna would faint the moment the young couple finally removed all of their clothes, tossing them away, no longer needed for the rest of the night. Senna didn't know where to look first now that she had them both in her sights without the obstruction of a bedroom door or the shock of walking in on them without prior knowledge. While her daughter was a powerful physique of muscle, Asami had a more lean figure like that of a model. Shakily, Senna finally approached and sat down on Korra's left, while Asami returned to her position on the right side of her girlfriend and leaning in close.

Korra gulped as she felt the pressure on her now from two beautiful, busty women with no layer of clothes between them. "Feel comfortable?" She asked, trying not to audibly gulp in the most cartoonish of ways.

"I do.'' Senna said. ''I was afraid this wouldn't work, but this feels strangely right.''

A hand reached for hers. Senna nearly jumped out of her skin as Asami took her by the wrist and placed her hand onto Korra's leg before doing much the same. ''There's nothing wrong with a little strange.'' Asami whispered while running her hand up and down Korra's thigh.

The 12 inch shaft that was so close to their hands jumped for excitement at their touches. Senna's eyes darted from watching her daughter's cock react positively to her closeness just in the nick of time to see Asami leaning in to give Korra a playful peck on the lips. A groan slipped out of Korra's mouth when Asami's hand wrapped around her big, throbbing cock. In response, Asami licked her girlfriend's lips, enticing more delightful moans.

Senna licked her lips. ''I want to watch you suck my daughter's cock.''

Korra and Asami pulled back from their kiss to look at her quizzingly. ''Don't you want to go first?''

''I'll have my turn. But I've gone so long watching you through a small keyhole, I now want to get the best possible view I can.''

Korra smiled. ''If that's what you want, okay then. But first...'' She didn't get to finish her sentence, instead, she opted to lean forward and move her face closer to her mother's.

Senna gave the most adorable look of confusion, then realization, then happiness when Korra swooped on for a very sweet kiss. Testing the waters, the two of them slowly found their rhythm into the embrace, quickly succumbing to the taboo nature of what they were doing. Their bodies were touching. Their breasts were rubbing against each other as their mouths absorbed each other's taste. Asami watched eagerly, feeling her breathtaking away when they started using tongues on each other. She listened to their enthusiastic moans and could feel herself dripping from between her legs. Noticing this, Senna pulled back, leaving a thin trail of saliva to connect her with Korra before she then leaned in over her shoulder to surprise Asami with a kiss of their own.

Asami quickly recovered from the shock and started kissing back, pumping Korra's cock faster to signal her happiness at the sensation. Korra was more than happy to sit back on the sofa and watch as her girlfriend and mother made out. The pleasure only increased when she felt another set of fingers wrap around the base of her cock, giving it a few good strokes. Senna's hand was firmer but slower than Asami's, probably trying to adjust to the size. There was more than enough for both women to jerk off without concern with interrupting the flow of the other.

As the kiss between Senna and Asami continued, their heads began to lower, inching ever closer to the tip of Korra's cock. Soon enough, Senna got a hand into Asami's flowing black hair and pushed her head down toward Korra's lap. Their faces were angled at a point where they could no longer kiss. They separated with Asami still sucking on Senna's tongue. A sharp gasp came from the older woman when she felt Korra reach around, squeezing her perky ass before pulling her in for another incredible, incestuous kiss. Korra began to eagerly make out with her mother, holding tightly while Senna got an arm around her daughter, and the other hand was now planted on the back of Asami's head and urging her down.

It wasn't like Asami needed Senna's helping hand to encourage her, but there was something so lustful and hot about having the mother of her girlfriend helping her to give said girlfriend a blowjob and watch it happen. It lit a fire in her she hadn't felt before. She started to happily lick all along Korra's cock, holding it close as she worked her head all about to drag her tongue across every inch she could reach. She laid kisses up and down Korra's cock, making it ache, and in turn, Korra found himself groaning into Senna's kiss as they leaned against each other. Korra couldn't take her hands off Senna once they touched. She was all over her mother with eager caresses, grabbing at Senna's large breasts, squeezing her ass, and even just caressing along her soft, bare skin. She was so soft all over, and Korra couldn't get enough of it, especially with Asami's tongue on her cock.

''That's it Korra. Kiss mommy. Make mommy feel good.'' Senna moaned as she held tighter onto Korra, shoving her tongue into her mouth and enjoying what she had waited for too long for. The chance was finally upon Senna and she was going to make the most of it.

Faster Asami licked, moaning all along Korra's cock as she worked eagerly at it. The hand on the back of her head started to guide her to do more than just lick it, and Asami didn't stress about that, happily opening her mouth and letting Senna force her down onto Korra's cock. She took it down a few more inches, wrapping her lips tight around Korra's dick and beginning to suck eagerly and noisily. She was all too happy to get down and dirty, sucking Korra's cock with loud, vigorous slurping sounds as she made sure she didn't get lost in the shuffle of Korra making out with Senna. She looked up, continuing the oral pleasure at the same time, watching as Korra broke away from the kiss to moan, only for Senna to start kissing all along Korra's neck instead.

Senna snuggled up closer to Korra's body as she felt her daughter's hand playing with her breasts. She knew how much of a boob girl her daughter was considering how often she watched Korra play with Asami's, kiss them, or fuck them until she exploded all over them. Senna was quick to get up to her knees and shove her daughter's face into her tits. Korra didn't even hesitate to start sucking on one of her nipples. This was all so crazy, but it felt too right for Korra to ignore, and she happily gave herself up to the madness.

Asami whined as she was pushed further down Korra's cock by the hand on the back of her head, as she felt her future MILF in law pushing her and urging her to go all out. ''I've seen you take it all. Deepthroat my daughter's cock!'' Senna demanded.

Without hesitation, Asami happily slurped Korra down deeper into her throat, gagging on the massive shaft. She sucked faster, moaning and slurping and stroking the base of Korra's cock as she gave her girlfriend a thorough, loving bout of oral affection, pulling her down into the deepest reaches of lust amid her eagerness. Everything Asami did was with the intention of getting Korra off, working tirelessly at her cock. She could hear Korra moaning louder even with Senna's breasts muffling him, and Asami was all too happy to play along further and further until Korra was pulling back from Senna's nipple and screaming. ''Fuck! I'm about to cum!''

Senna shivered. ''I want to watch you cum on Asami's face.''

Asami smiled brightly as Senna tugged on her hair, dragging her off of Korra's cock. ''I was going to let her do that anyway.'' She gasped just before she got blasted in the face with Korra's absurdly huge load. As Korra's cock twitched and erupted, Asami took a hot, gooey mess of a facial, enduring it with a smile as she looked up at Korra and Senna, who both stared at her with raw, appreciative delight at the sight of her plastered face. "That was great," she panted, licking her lips and catching some of the cum there. "What's next?"

''Well...'' Korra quickly answered. ''I was hoping that while mom eats you out, I get to fuck her. If that's okay with everything?''

Senna clawed her fingers against her daughter's body, looking at her with desperate, pleading eyes. ''Yes! Please fuck me.''

''First.'' Korra said in a commanding voice, making her mother wetter. ''Clean my girlfriend's face.''

''Yes, I...'' Senna wanted to voice her desire to follow her daughter's kinky wish, but Asami was far too impatient for words at this stage. She grabbed the older woman by the hair and pulled her into a feverish kiss.

While Asami wanted to run her tongue all over the inside of Senna's mouth, Senna tried her best to lick up every drop of her daughter's cum off Asami's cheeks. She felt her soul alit upon her first taste of her daughter's juices. She almost regretted not sucking Korra's cock first. As much as she enjoyed getting a VIP showing of Asami's blowjob skills, she now wanted nothing more than to have Korra fuck her mouth until she was choking on her daughter's cock. However, that would have to be for later, because Asami had already guided Senna on the arm of the sofa. Senna shifted into position down on all fours on the sofa, sticking her ass high in the air and wiggling it as she kissed her way down Asami's body.

Korra moved behind them, enjoying the sight of her two lady loves making out, she almost forgot what she wanted to do. But the moment she saw her mother's glistening pussy tempting her, she could wait no longer. She grabbed hold of her cock at the same time Senna spread Asami's thighs.

Everything happened at once, and it had everyone moaning, as Senna dragged her tongue up Asami's sensitive pussy and Korra slowly sank her cock into her mother's slick, hot entrance. Both women underneath Korra were already wet, gushing with anticipation and Korra's cock had never ached or been harder. It didn't dawn on her until the tip of her cock slipped through Senna's wet folds that she realized she was about to fuck her mother. Every part of her mind was supposed to tell her this was wrong and twisted in so many ways. But it felt comfortable. It felt like home. It was all too easy to want this, to need this. As Korra felt her cock sinking inside of Senna, she wanted to give her mother everything she could. She grabbed Senna's hips and started slamming into her in deep, making Senna yelp as she buried her face deeper between Asami's legs in turn.

''I've wanted this for so long!'' Senna groaned as Korra got into a nice, hard pace as she started to take her.

Faster Korra thrust, rocking back and forth as impatience started to rule her. Rather than taking her time, she went all out on her mother and stopped for nothing as she began to fuck her thoroughly.

Senna in turn happily devoured Asami's pussy, hands on her hips as she pressed inward and eagerly gave her the most thorough affection a mother could give her daughter's girlfriend. She had never gone down on another woman before, and she quickly discovered that she was actually quite adept at eating pussy given all the wonderful gasps coming out of Asami's mouth. She didn't for a second slow down or worry about showing off. All that mattered was to make the woman who treated her daughter right happy.

Sitting perched on the arm of the sofa and with nothing to do, Asami just ran her fingers through Senna's hair, hips rocking back and forth as she moaned. "Fuck your mommy harder, Korra," she moaned. "She's eating me out so well right now, she deserves all the pleasure you can give her!"

In the middle of it all with her tongue buried inside of Asami's pussy and Korra's dick pounding her from behind, Senna felt like a queen, able to get attention from both ends. Her dream threesome had come true in the best possible way.

Korra held onto Senna for dear life, craving more. She couldn't help herself as she reached for Senna's hair, getting her fingers tight on her head as she pushed her tighter in against Asami's pussy, repaying the favour with a fervor that had Senna moaning louder. "I hope you want me to cum inside you mommy, because I want to fill you up so badly!''

Senna moaned louder than ever, although any words that she tried to speak came out as wet, incoherent mumbles. Though, by the enthusiasm in her tone, they both knew her answer.

''I'll translate,'' Asami said as she clamped her thighs down around Senna head, bucking forward and moaning. "Do it, Korra. Fill your mommy full of cum, give her what she came here for!"

Senna felt a swell of excitement. To repay Asami for the wonderful answer, she increased the speed of her tongue lashing, fucking the young woman with her tongue harder until Asami was howling in delight, head thrown back as she felt a climactic rush thunder through her. Watching Asami twist on the arm of the sofa and lose herself completely to the pleasure was more than Korra was prepared for, enamoured by her girlfriend's face of pure and utter bliss. Wanting to fulfil all of their desires, Korra slammed forward, burying her cock into Senna's pussy with a hard grunt as she came. The eruption of her thick and sticky cum pumped into her mother, filling her completely, tightening around her cock as muffled orgasmic cries spilt out into Asami's thigh. Senna lost herself to the sudden swell of orgasmic bliss.

Korra could not believe how good it felt to cum inside her mother.

''That felt better than I could have imagined.'' Senna whined as her head was released from Asami's tight leglock. Biting her lip, she rose up to her knees, looking back and forth at the two of them in delight. "And now I want to watch you fuck Asami now.''

Wiping the sweat of her brow with the back of her hand, Korra gestured for Asami to come closer with a tilt of her head. ''You heard her babe.''

Asami let out an excited whine as she rolled off the sofa and crawled over towards her girlfriend. ''Mother does know best.''

Needing some help from Senna, Asami moved her aching body over until she was on top of her girlfriend, hovering over her lap and sinking herself down onto Korra's very hard and very wet cock. Senna kept her hands onto Asami's helps as she guided her, also pausing to watch Asami's perky ass wiggle at her as a thank you for the assistance.

Dropping to her knees, Senna had a close up view of watching Korra's cock plunge inside of Asami with ease. She marvelled at how the black haired beauty was able to take Korra's immense size with so little effort. In no time at all, Asami was bouncing on Korra's lap, while Korra began to thrust her hips upwards, pounding with great strength and speed. Korra clutched her tightly in turn, her groans rising up hotly as her hands grabbed at Asami's breasts and hips, and that in turn only made Asami moan more. "You're so big! So fucking big. Oh, Korra, fuck me! Fuck me like a slut!''

Still down on her knees in front of the action, Senna couldn't resist putting her tongue to work some more as she licked up and down Asami's parted pussy lips and the cock that spread them. She was all too happy to play a 'supporting mommy role' now as she gave the two some time together, glowing in delight after her raw orgasm and feeling no trouble at all with the idea of sitting out for a moment and letting the two young love birds have their time together. She knew that there would be plenty of opportunities for her to get fucked too, and for the time being she just wanted some time to have fun licking at her daughter's amazing cock and Korra's sweet pussy. She licked all over Korra's shaft as Asami bounced on it. All the while, Korra felt like she was in heaven. But it was the kind of heaven she couldn't just lie back and let others do the work for her, taking a very active role in fucking Asami as hard as she could, giving her thorough all. Eager thrusts up into Asami and squeezes all over her gorgeous body had Korra working as hard as she could to feed give her girlfriend all the bliss and happiness she deserved.

Asami pressed tightly against Korra as she embraced the rawness of her fucking as hard as she could, bouncing eagerly in counterpoint to Korra's thrusts as she felt herself getting hotter and needier, her dripping pussy leaving plenty for Senna to lick up. Senna's tongue added something incredible to the thrill of getting fucked like this, of being filled up with a big dick and able to ride it out, and she didn't stop for anything as she raced toward her climax. But, too excited from having two women giving her cock such loving attention, Korra was closer to the edge than Asami was with every thrust until finally she couldn't take anymore. She grabbed Asami's hips and pulled her down hard onto her cock, groaning as she erupted, cum pumping deep into Asami as she creampied her girlfriend.

When Korra was finished, Asami pulled herself up until her girlfriend's cock was free and slapped against Senna's startled face. ''Clean my girlfriend's cock.''

Staring hungrily and sweetly up at Korra and Asami, Senna began to very unapologetically slurp and slobber all over her daughter's cock as she sucked her clean. Her hands grabbed Asami's thighs to hold her down in place and keep her there as she worked eagerly up and down to suck every sticky drop of Asami's juices off Korra's cock. ''Asami dear, get up a little higher please. I want to do something I know you two will love.''

Curious about the plan, Asami did as instructed. The two of them watched on before Korra's head was thrown back when Senna pushed up, wrapping her tits around her cock and started to give a steady, slow titfuck to the throbbing steel cock. And just when Asami was about to make a comment, she whined as Senna rose her higher before burying her face into Asami's pussy and eagerly licking with her tongue lapping hungrily at her creampied hole. Asami writhed and whined at having Senna's tongue grace her pussy once again. And Korra couldn't resist leaning up to kiss all over Asami's neck as she thrashed her body atop hers.

''You weren't lying mom, we love this!'' Korra groaned, lying back as she took a moment to enjoy the treatment and pepper Asami with affectionate kisses. She was all too happy to feel the raw delight of Senna's eager titfuck. There was something about having her cock smothered between her mother's perfect breasts. She then pulled Asami in closer, kneading her breasts excitedly.

''Geez Korra, you are a boobs girl.'' Asami moaned, loving Korra's hands all over her body and the way Senna was eating her out.

Senna held nothing back as she worked her tits up and down Korra's amazing cock eagerly, her tongue slithering into Asami's pussy and licking up all the drooling cum that Korra had left in her. Faster she worked her tits, faster she cleaned out Asami's pussy with her tongue, faster she left both of them writhing messes twisting about on the sofa, completely surrendering to her greater hunger, the untamed swell of need and excitement that brought both of them to the edge quickly. "Now Asami, get down here with me and help me finish my daughter off.''

Asami knew exactly what that meant, and she happily slipped off of Korra's lap and onto her knees on the floor, moaning as she leaned eagerly forward and grabbed hold of Korra's base. More moans of pleasure rolled out of her mouth as she leaned forward and kissed Korra's cock head as it poked out of Senna's cleavage, not afraid to lick, kiss or suck the older woman's breasts whenever the chance came. Senna was amazed to find that Korra was big enough for her to lean forward and lick around the head of the cock as she continued to titfuck her. Korra was a moaning mess, her hands reaching for the backs of their heads, pushing them down on her cock impatiently.

Happy to give Korra everything they could, Asami and Senna both licked up and down her cock, her long and girthy shaft providing them with plenty to work with as they took their time with her dick. Their tongues were happy to meet in sloppy unison against her shaft here and there, breaking off into messy little bursts of mini-makeout sessions in the process, but then they returned right back to Korra's cock before long. Korra squirmed in place excitedly, groaning as she felt the tongues at work, felt them licking and kissing, and by the time Senna shoved herself down her dick with great speed, she nearly lost control right there. Senna slurped Korra down almost to the base in one go, taking her quite deep into her throat without hesitation, although the sloppy gagging sounds she made did betray a certain struggle she fought back against. But she came up higher, not wanting to hog her daughter's cock as she worked her head back and forth on a more deliberate motion.

Asami licked lower, caressing the base of Korra's cock, at least until Senna pulled up and guided her in turn to take it into her mouth. She followed Senna's pace by shoving her way down, getting further until she was able to take the entirety of Korra's length. Korra twisted and groaned in excitement before Asami pulled up and started again with her experienced, raw, enthusiastic speed. Her neck worked back and forth quickly to suck Korra off faster and harder. Meanwhile, Senna was underneath, dragging her tongue all over Korra's balls. She delighted in hearing her daughter moan louder.

''I love the taste of your balls.'' Senna said before Asami then took a turn gobbling down on her girlfriend's balls, amazing Senna by being able to take both of them in her mouth. They left a slobbering mess behind before they worked back into a nice rhythm together of going back and forth with her cock, alternating between sucking on the head and licking further down. They all came together with such a sense of synchronicity.

"I'm going to cum!" Korra yelled.

Asain pulled back, pressing her cheek up against Senna's as the two wrapped their hands around Korra's cock and eagerly jerked her off right in front of their faces. Asami still had some cum on her face from before, but a fresh coating sounded nice as she and Senna shared their messy, sticky facial, moaning in delight as they looked up at Korra bright-eyed and horny.

"Fuck her ass next!" Asami said.

Senna froze on the spot, causing Korra and Asami to fear for a split second that they had overstepped a boundary that Senna did not want to cross. But, it wasn't long before an eager gasp came from the older woman. ''Yes, please do it!''

"Really?" Korra asked, voice shaking, cock twitching in their hands, nearly blowing another load right there in excitement.

Senna licked her lips, knowing her daughter was hanging onto her every word. "Honey, I want you to take your big cock, and fuck your mommy's ass as hard and as rough as you can.''

Once those words came out from her, Senna was almost unprepared for how eager the two of them were to go through with her wishes and desires. As she was yanked up by her strong daughter and helped along by said strong daughter's girlfriend, she felt so surprised that she couldn't possibly respond with anything but a needy howl, twisted and contorted around by Korra and her twisted needs as she knew exactly what position to take it in. Korra pulled her into her lap, her arms hooking underneath Senna's legs and pulling them up, practically folding her mother in half and hooking her hands behind her neck as she slammed her down onto her cock, claiming her mother's ass with one brutal slam that made Senna howl.

"Fuck! Korra! So good!" Senna's voice rang out so loudly that the neighbors probably heard it, but Senna didn't even care as she was rocked up and down Korra's cock.

She was soon treated to the rough pounding that she longed for. Her daughter's thick shaft stretched her ass open in ways that she couldn't help but howl in delight and excitement over. It was so much all at once, but in her state, Senna felt like being overwhelmed in such a way was exactly what she wanted. As this went on, Asami licked everywhere on Senna's body while she watched her ass get fucked. She gave some licks to Senna's pussy, kissed her face, and cleaned cum off of her tits with her tongue. Everything she could think to do all at once to repay Senna for this night and for bringing her amazing girlfriend into the world.

Ravaged and fucked into heaven itself, Senna was having the time of her life, thrashing in place atop Korra's thick cock as she felt herself treated to the best Korra had to offer. She screamed over and over again, biting her lip and writhing hotly, overwhelmed by the swell of excitement and pulsating delight that overtook her. Senna was riding high all the way up towards her burning conclusion as she discovered that she could cum from getting fucked in the ass.

Senna came hard.

The needy, orgasmic squeals that rose up from her mother made Korra happily lose control soon afterwards. Se slammed Senna down onto her cock hard, groaning as her cock throbbed within the tightness of Senna's ass as she unleashed another hot, sticky, plentiful load, this time pumped into her mother's delightful ass. She groaned, feeling herself lose it then as her grasp faltered, hands releasing Senna's neck and then her legs as she fell limply back on the couch, groaning as Senna did the same. "That was a lot."

"It was," Senna whispered happily. ''But I want to keep going. Do you think you have enough for one more.''

''I believe so...what would you like next?''

''Both of you.'' Senna said, eyeing them both with lustful eyes. ''At the same time.''

Korra and Asami's eyes were bulging out of their socks, and Korra's cock became instantly hard again, although it was aching to the point where she felt that she really did only have one more round left in her, despite wanting to please them over and over again during the night. But the hotness of their time together was just too much for her. Korra was only brought out of her bedazzlement when she felt Asami press a soft cheek to her kiss while heading for the stairs. ''I'll be back.'' Asami tried to move as quickly as possible, but she was stumbling around, leading Korra to believe that her girlfriend might need some help. But Asami persisted and hurried up the stairs to retrieve something.

''Where's she going?'' Senna asked.

Korra smirked at her. ''I have a feeling I know. Now get over here mommy.'' She patted her lap, enticing her mother to come forward.

Ignoring the slight pain coming from her behind, Senna approached the sofa and slowly straddled Korra. She was shivering with anticipation, want and arousal as she started grinding herself against her daughter's throbbing cock. The two of them took a moment to themselves to enjoy their movements, rubbing against each other with Korra's wet, now fully erect shaft teasing Senna's entrance. Korra placed her hands on Senna's hips and lifted her enough so that her cock could stand at full length. Senna sighed with delight as she was positioned just above the tip of her daughter's length. She was so thrilled by this sensual feeling she failed to hear Asami had come back down the stairs. Looking over her shoulder when she felt Asami's hands helping to lower her down, Senna gasped when she saw a huge, thick strapon tied around Asami's waist. It was the biggest toy she had ever seen, it pretty much rivalled Korra in terms of girth and size.

She barely had time to bask in the thought of having two huge cocks inside her at once as she was filled by Korra slowly pushing her cock inside of her pussy. Senna let out a squeaky moan when her hips met Korra's. The two began to move together slowly, Korra thrusting into Senna and she, in return, began to ride Korra. As they started fucking at a slow pace, Asami let go of Senna and then started to guide her false cock towards where Senna's gaping asshole waited. To help out, Korra stopped with her movements, despite Senna insisting on moving. Although, she was thankful for the break so that she could marvel in the sensation of Asami easing inside of her backdoor.

A loud moan engulfed the room as Senna felt both women inside of her. Senna shuddered at the feeling, keeping herself upright with a tight grip on Korra's shoulder while throwing her head back and groaning when Asami's hips pressed against her ass.

''This is amazing. Both of you fuck me! Please!''

Not wanting to leave the woman waiting, Korra and Asami began to pump their hips together, causing the MILF to shout out in ecstasy. In no time at all, Senna was reduced to broken gasps and loud moans as the two young women built up the speed of their thrusts. Then, Asami's hand came down on Senna's ass for a harsh spank. A shriek of pleasure escaped Senna's mouth as the sensation of pain melded perfectly with the pleasure of being filled by the two girlfriends. Following on from this, she felt Korra roughly spank her other ass cheek. Korra and Asami worked in unison to spank the woman until her ass was red. Senna was lost in the overwhelming sensation of it all, desperately clinging Korra's shoulders, her nails digging in. Korra growls at seeing her mother screaming with pleasure. Her hand came down again to smack Senna's ass as Senna began to arch into it, giving them both a better angle to spank her.

Desperate groaning escaped Senna's lips with each thrusting movement of her lover's cocks and each rough smack of their hands on her ass. Korra's other hand moved in to grope Senna's breasts, pinching her nipples and sending more sensational jolts flowing all over her mother's body. They pounded harder into her, Korra's hands controlling her hips. Senna could barely hold on, wanting this pleasure to continue forever, even if she knew that she was about to reach her limit. She fell forward into Korra, her face in the crook of her daughter's neck. She grazes her lips against Korra's pulse. Asami followed suit and leaned forward over Senna's back, her breasts pressed against the older woman's back, pounding hard into Senna's ass. The sound of their bodies thrusting against each other fills the air.

''I'm cumming!'' Senna screamed, her mouth falling open as she cums, her whole body shaking, desperately clinging to whatever her hands find. Korra and Asami didn't let up on their brutal, relentless pace, prolonging Senna's orgasm as they thrust in and out of her. Asami started bucking her hips against Senna's tight, clenching ass, feeling her own orgasm ride up on her from the intense pleasure she was feeling from ramming her girlfriend's mother from behind with a strapon. Finally, Korra emptied herself inside of her mother once again. She unleashed torrents of cum inside of Senna's pussy as she collapses on top of her, shivering and gasping for air.

It was a short while before Senna lazily lifted herself up and rolled herself off of Korra's cock to sit on the sofa. Asami struggled to pull the strapon on out, but eventually got it, before cuddling up to her exhausted girlfriend, who in turn, wrapped a muscular arm around her mother and pulled her in so that her head was resting against her chest. They said nothing. Simply enjoying the moment and giving themselves some time to catch their breath.

The first to finally speak was Senna, grinning against Korra's neck. ''I'm so glad I walked in on you two when I did.''

Korra and Asami tiredly giggled and nodded. That was also the last thing said on that night, as the three women fell into a relaxing, well deserved sleep.

As for what would happen when they woke up tomorrow...who knows?

**XXX**

**Phew...its finally over. I really really hope that you guys enjoyed this final chapter. I know that I've kept you waiting for this threesome for a while so I hope it was worth the wait, I wanted to make sure that all three ladies got some good time together, while making sure Senna got the treatment she deserved after waiting for her time with Korra and Asami. Don't be afraid to comment about what you liked. Did anyone have a favorite moment or position? Your comments keep me going. On a more personal note, I can't thank everyone enough for their support and kindness. I know I have been absent for a bit but seeing you guys welcome me back with just as much love as ever has made this month much better. Thank you.**

**This is the end of the story for now. I haven't gotten anything else planned. But there might be some odd chapters here and there with these three if I feel like it. There might be a scenario I want to write with Korra, Asami or Senna, or all three or a combination. It just depends. I'm not in any rush or need to add more especially as I have Anna's Adventures and other stories to catch up on.**

**Speaking of Anna's Adventures that will be updated soon, and who knows...maybe Korra and Asami could return...and Senna could join the fun.**

**Thank you and Tata for now.**

**I ALSO HAVE A P/A/T/R/E/O/N. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE NEW CHAPTERS A WEEK EARLY, GET THE LATEST NEWS ABOUT MY WORKS IN PROGRESS, AND EVEN READ EXCLUSIVE STORIES THAT I WON'T RELEASE ANYWHERE ELSE, YOU CAN DONATE TO THE TIER YOU LIKE. THANK YOU.**


End file.
